


At Your Service

by EarthCallingAlice



Series: The Unexpected Guest [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward situations, Ficlet, First Kiss, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Male Character of Color, No Sex, Sexual Tension, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:27:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27201778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Garak gets an unexpected guest. And a surprise.
Relationships: Julian Bashir/Elim Garak
Series: The Unexpected Guest [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002990
Kudos: 21





	At Your Service

**Author's Note:**

> My first Garak/Bashir. It's a ficlet and it's not very long. And pretty light on the plot.
> 
> Discalimer: I do not own Garak or Bashir. Paramount does. And I make no money off of this.
> 
> ALSO, there seems to be a myth going around that in Kiss Me, the pic - mine , that inspired this fic was orignally going to end in Garak breaking Bashir's neck. Which is not the case. Its ok if you thought that with no malicious intentions but if you want to push some propaganda, I'm not into that. And I wasn't scared out of it. Please don't misinterpret my intensions. Oh, and the same goes in reverse.

<0><0>

Garak, the resident tailor and spy's door chimes in that sound specific to a Starfleet quarters. Garak has become used to it. As used to it as one can get being in exile and being probably the most hated resident on Deep Space Nine. And if it wasn't for his much needed services he wouldn't even get a hello, but only in his mind. Of course no one hates him. 

_"Don't be silly, no one hates you, Garak."_

"Who is it?!" Garak's head looks up from his PADD, looking over his orders for the latest of popular fabrics. They should arrive within the next few days.

"It's Julian!"

Garak hears an uncharacteristic clearing of a throat. One reptile eyebrow raises, curious, "Come in!"

The doors to Garak's quarters slid open with the usual woosh.

"Hello, Garak. I'm not interrupting anything am I?" Julian asks as he see's Garak set down his pad on the table. Julian appears slightly nervous, wringing his hands. Hopping from foot to foot.

"Ah... no." Garak continues to observe the young doctor. Looking concerned.

Julian clears his throat again. 

"Yes? The reason for this unexpected visit? Not a house call I missed? An appointment perhaps?"

"Um, no. Actually... my uniform, it chafes you see, and I was wondering if you would have any suggestions on how to, ah, unchafe it."

"That's not my area of expertise I'm afraid." Garak stares, still perplexed. 

"It's not?" Julian face looks a bit redenned. On the verge of panic.

:No, again, I'm afraid not."

"But if you want I can type in your particular predicament in this PADD and maybe we can get some suggestions that way."

"Oh... Oh!"

'Yes..."

"Right, what a **splendid** idea. "

Garak admires Bashir's youthful enthusiasm. Garak taps a bunch of buttons with swift precision. "Oh here we are. It looks like your are going to have to remove your uniform."

Julian lets out a barely contained strangled noise. He then proceeds to look around the room... as a distraction perhaps. Maybe that wasn't what the human was prepared to consider. There is something when it comes to humans and nudity. "I do? Well, lets get to it then!" He claps.

"You can just leave it here of course. You can change in my bathroom and I can give you some clothes so you can go back to your quarters. I wouldn't mind, actually, I'm always waiting to learn something new."

"Uh, thank you. You really don't have to do this, Garak. I could just do it myself."

"Nonsense, then why come here?"

"If you're sure..."

"Yes, I'm sure. Now go. I'll bring you some clothes." He points to the bathing chambers while making a shooing motion.

"Ok." Julian says with conviction.

Garak goes into the back and pulls out a shirt. Black with gold embroidery. Cut in a similar style as how the Cardassian's wear them. And a pair simple black slacks. This will do nicely. He walks over to the bathing chambers. "Julian? Are you ready?"

"Uh... yes?" Garak hears a little squeak.

Garak looks worried. "Are you all right?"

"Yes...!"

"No you're not. Now come out and let me help."

"Alright..." Julian clears his throat for the third time this evening. He walks out, left hand curled around his right arm. He looks tense.

"Now, come here... now this is something Mila used to do when I was a boy and I was under stress."

Bashir hesitantly walks over to Garak. "Ok, now what...?" Bashir says with irreverence. He rolls his eyes. Not believing Garak's idea will help.

"Come closer." Julian walks even closer. Looking annoyed.

"Come **on** , closer." Garak gently beckons him.

 **Well** how much closer, **Garak?** " Julian shakes his head, sighing in exasperation.

They are now practically nose to nose. Bashir twitches. Garak doesn't.

"Here..." Garak begins to stroke the back of the doctors neck with his finger. He searches Julian's face, he appears agreeable.

"Well... that is kind of nice..." Bashir smiles, closing his eyes.

"Yes." Garak smiles in return.

"So, Garak, now that I know something more about you, you're always being so mysterious, did you usually feel stressed when you were a boy?" Julian hummed.

"Well... no more or less than your average child. Just the usual growing pains of adolesence but I find it helps for some of my clients."

"Well... I'm not just your client, Garak. I'm your friend."

"Yes you are. And I'm glad this is helping." Garak strokes Julian's neck some more. Bashir hums and then...

Starts to purr. Purr? Julian flings his arms around the Cardassian, eyes still closed, lips puckered. 

"Doctor... what are you doing?" Garak smiles.

"I'm... throwing myself at you I guess. What does it look like I'm doing?" They both suddenly notice Julian's partial state of undress. 

Bashir's coppery skin and the lightly toned physique is quite lovely. Aesthetically. Truth be told this is nothing new going on in Garak's head. When he first noticed the doctor sitting alone, building himself up to introduce himself. Garak isn't usually one to have to build up to much of anything. But there was something about the young doctor, the latest addition to Deep Space Nine. The Cardassian now took notice of Julian once more. He had a feeling this might happen. Hopefully this is just simple infatuation towards the "mysterious spy." 

You're getting tense again." Garak puts his hand on Julian's shoulder, smiles again, then pushes the doctor away. 

Bashir blinks, then opens his eyes, looking disappointed but not angry. Thankfully. Some people can't handle being turned down. "Wait, where are you going?" Looks like he may have offended the Cardassian.

"I'm making you some Tarkalean tea. You're favorite." Garak goes to the kitchen and starts up a pot.

"Well, thank you. I guess..." 

Garak throws Julian the black shirt with gold embroidering and the simple black slacks from before. Julian catches it and puts it on. Tugging it down and tucking it in the pants.

"That isn't meant to be tucked in." Garak observes.

"It isn't? Does it really matter?" Julian looks up, totally puzzled.

"Of course it matters. I swear, unless it isn't that James Bond fellow you are completely lost." Garak chuckles as he puts his attention back on the tea. He did like that suit. And the time period. He found it fascinating. He had to admit. Fantasy version or not.

The tea finished, Garak sets it on the table. Then the tailor proceeds to walk over to Julian and then untucks the shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles afterwards. He takes a step back, admiring Julian's lines. "You look very handsome. A perfect fit too."

"Thanks... for the shirt. And everything." Julian half-smiles. He's brightening up again already. Garak's glad he's not the type to carry a grudge either. "I'll return it tomorrow."

"Ah, no need. It's on me. It looks too good on you. I always wanted to see you try it on."

"Thank you. I quite like it, actually. A lot. And the fit certainly feels wonderful." Julian brushed the shirt with his hand.

"Now... as you earthers say. Tea time." 

Julian goes over to the kitchen, standing. Garak looks up at the doctor and puts a hand out for him to sit down. But Julian doesn't. The tailor frowns. "You don't want the tea?" 

The doctor looks regretful. "I'm sorry, Garak. I'd like to but I can't stay more than a minute. I have to get going. I have a late evening shift at the infirmary. Rain check?" 

Garak hands Julian the tea. Him too feeling regret, but puts on a smile anyway. "A raincheck will be fine." 

Julian takes it gratefully. Taking several sips. "Ah! That's good tea. I feel better already. Thank you, Garak." 

"You're welcome once again. Now I'll try to have you're uniform ready by tomorrow."

"It's been, er, great Garak. Now I'm off." Julian takes one last sip.

"I'll show you to the door." They both walk to the door with smiles on their faces.

As the doors swish open Julian turns around quickly, hand rested on the tailors shoulder, then pecks Garak on the lips. "A kiss for your trouble." 

Then the doors swish shut.

Garak stands there looking at the door for several seconds, hand on his lips, with a small smile on his face. "Rain check, **indeed**."

<0><0>


End file.
